Pierre, South Dakota
|area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 33.85 |area_land_km2 = 33.83 |area_water_km2 = 0.03 |area_total_sq_mi = 13.07 |area_land_sq_mi = 13.06 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.01 |area_water_percent = 0.08 |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 13984 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_footnotes = |population_total = 13646 |population_density_km2 = 403.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 1044.9 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd= 44 |latm= 22 |lats= 5 |latNS=N |longd= 100 |longm= 20 |longs= 11 |longEW=W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 442 |elevation_ft = 1453 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 57501 |area_code = 605 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 46-49600 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1266887 |website = City of Pierre |footnotes = }} Pierre ( ) (Lakota: čhúŋkaške; "fort") is the capital of the state of South Dakota and the county seat of Hughes County. The population was 13,646 at the 2010 census, making it the second least populous state capital after Montpelier, Vermont. Founded in 1880 on the Missouri River opposite Fort Pierre, Pierre has been the capital since South Dakota gained statehood on November 2, 1889, having been chosen for its location in the geographic center of the state. Fort Pierre itself was named after Pierre Chouteau, Jr., an American fur trader of French origin. Pierre is the principal city of the Pierre Micropolitan Statistical Area, which includes all of Hughes and Stanley counties. Geography , several miles north of Pierre, taken from the International Space Station (ISS)]] Pierre is located at (44.367966, −100.336378). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Pierre lies on rough river bluffs overlooking the Missouri River. It is a few miles away from Lake Oahe, one of the largest man made lakes in the world and a very popular fishing destination. Pierre has a relatively dry, four-season, humid continental climate (Köppen Dfa),Peel, M. C., Finlayson, B. L., and McMahon, T. A.: Updated American map of the Köppen-Geiger climate classification. Earth Syst. Sci., 11, 1633–1644, 2007. with long, dry, cold winters, hot summers, and brief spring and autumnal transitions; as with much of the southern half of the state, it lies in USDA Plant Hardiness Zone 5.http://www.arborday.org/treeinfo/ZoneInfo.cfm?ZipCode=57501&submit=Look+it+up%21 The monthly daily average temperature ranges from in January to , though the diurnal temperature variation is significantly greater during summer than in winter. Snow primarily falls in light amounts, with the snowiest months being February and March, while the average seasonal total is . In addition, there are 20 nights per year with subzero (≤ −18 °C) lows, and cold conditions are often intensified by the high winds of the Great Plains. Summers often see spikes in temperature, with 6.4 days of + highs and 36−37 days of + highs. The beginning of both May and October represent the last and first, respectively, freezing nights of the cooler season. Precipitation is much lighter in the winter months than it is in late spring and summer, and totals about annually. Extremes have ranged from on February 9, 1994 to on July 15, 2006. http://www.nws.noaa.gov/climate/xmacis.php?wfo=abr |date=December 2010}} Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 13,646 people, 5,778 households, and 3,463 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 6,159 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 85.1% White, 0.5% African American, 10.9% Native American, 0.6% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 2.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.9% of the population. There were 5,778 households of which 29.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.7% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.1% were non-families. 35.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 11% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.23 and the average family size was 2.87. The median age in the city was 39.3 years. 22.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.7% were from 25 to 44; 28.9% were from 45 to 64; and 13.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.8% male and 52.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 13,876 people, 5,567 households, and 3,574 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,065.8 people per square mile (411.5/km²). There were 5,949 housing units at an average density of 457.0 per square mile (176.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.91% White, 0.20% African American, 8.56% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 1.56% from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race were 1.25% of the population. There were 5,567 households, out of which 32.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.6% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.8% were non-families. 31.5% of all households were made up of individuals, and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35, and the average family size was 2.96. In the city the population was spread out, with 27.2% under the age of 18, 6.5% from 18 to 24, 28.6% from 25 to 44, 23.6% from 45 to 64, and 14.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 90.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.4 males. As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $42,962, and the median income for a family was $52,144. Males had a median income of $32,969 versus $22,865 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,462. About 5.5% of families and 7.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.9% of those under age 18 and 9.2% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Great Lakes Airlines serves Pierre Regional Airport non-stop flights to Denver and Minneapolis–Saint Paul. The nearest Interstate highway is Interstate 90, which is about south of Pierre via the four-lane U.S. Highway 83. Pierre is one of only four state capitals not served by an Interstate highway; Dover, Delaware; Jefferson City, Missouri; and Juneau, Alaska, are the other three state capitals with this distinction. Pierre is also the only state capital not served by any expressway. Media AM Radio FM Radio Television Pierre is part of the Sioux Falls television market; all of the city's commercial stations are satellites of Sioux Falls stations. * KPRY-TV Ch. 4 (ABC, satellite of KSFY-TV, Sioux Falls) * KTSD-TV Ch. 10 (PBS/South Dakota Public Television) * KPLO-TV Ch. 13 (CBS, satellite of KELO-TV, Sioux Falls) * KDLV-TV Ch. 26 (NBC, satellite of KDLT-TV, Sioux Falls) * OaheTV Ch. 8 Local PEG Cable Channel The Capital Journal is the local newspaper. OaheTV is the local Public/Education/Government cable channel serving Pierre, Fort Pierre on Midcontinent Communications Cable Notable people *Floyd Bannister was a pitcher in Major League Baseball. *Joseph Bottum, writer Tourism http://ci.pierre.sd.us/233/Attractions * Pierre Historic Homes * Hillsview Golf Course * Community Garden * Oahe Dam Photo Gallery File:Capital City Queen.jpg|The Capital City Queen is a passenger leisure boat on the Pierre waterways. File:Pierre Banana Bikes.jpg|Many of Pierre's parks lie along the Missouri River. References External links * Pierre Chamber of Commerce * Pierre city government official web site * The Capital Journal – local newspaper * Rawlins Municipal Library – public library Category:Pierre, South Dakota Category:Settlements established in 1880 Category:Cities in South Dakota Category:County seats in South Dakota Category:Pierre, South Dakota micropolitan area Category:Cities in Hughes County, South Dakota Category:South Dakota settlements on the Missouri River Category:1880 establishments in Dakota Territory